Remember Me?
by GiannaWasHere
Summary: Maka and the Gang have all gone missing. And they leave their kids behind. 10 years later they show up, will they ever be able to have a relationship with the ones they left behind?
1. Prologue

Souls POV (Prologue)-

I walk down the hall and into Evans room, my 7 year old son. He looks exactly like his mother, huge green eyes and ashy blonde hair. I love him.

"Dad," He says, looking at me. "When you come back, can we work on me changing into a weapon more?" I smiled, that's the only thing he got from me.

"Yeah buddy, of course" I kiss him on the head and walk out of the room to see Maka, my wife, walking out of Ever`s room.

"Your turn." She says smiling and walks past me in to Evans room.

I walk into Ever room, shes not in bed, shes standing near the window. Ever looks just like me, messy white hair, blood red eyes, and even sharp teeth. But she would never hurt anyone. Shes a miester, like her mother.

"Daddy," She says, turning around, "Why are you going?"

I crouch down beside her, "Because Ever, me, mommy, Uncle Blackstar and Kid with Aunt Liz and Tsubaki have to go defeat a strong man who could hurt you." She frowned.

"Pinkie promise you will come back!" She held out her pinkie towards me and I took it with me.

"I pinkie promise." I say, smiling. Picking her up, I put her in bed and kissed her forehead. And walked out of the room.

"Ready Maka?" I asked, walking outside.

Maka smiled, "Yeah Soul."


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One

Ever`s POV

"Ever don't!" I hear Evan scream from behind me, I`m gripping GrayStar in my hand.

"Ever," He says, showing up on the side of his chain scythe form, "Take em out!" I smile, I love my partner. I start running towards the pre-kishen who hurt my brother. I swipe at him and take him out, one hit.

I jump down and run towards Evan. Evan uses his own weapon, also he is his own Miester. His my older brother, he is 17. I`m 15. It`s been 10 years since our parents went missing. But that's okay with me, if they ever come back. They can be sure ill give them hell.

"Ever, let me go." Graystar yells, I throw him in the air and he changes back and runs beside me. I side glance at him, he has blue hair and green eyes, from pictures you could tell he looked exactly like his father, kind of like I apparently look like mine. He doesn't want to meet his father either.

"Evan, you okay?" I ask.

"We gotta get him to the infemary." GrayStar says, looking at me. "This isn't good, he was stabbed twice."

"Shit." I say, I go up to a mirror and call Lord Death.

"HI HIYA HI! HOWS THE MISSION KIDDOS?" He yells, his giant hands waving around. GrayStar chuckles behind me.

"Evans hurt." I explain, "Send Stein" And I don't know how he does it, but he frowns.

"Okay Ever, right away!" He exclaims. That's when my grandfather gets on the line

"GRAYSTAR IF YOU TOUCH ME GRANDDAUGHTER!" Spirit Screams. GrayStar casually wraps his arms around me and kisses my cheek.

"Shes myyy girrrllfriend…" He sing-songs. I laugh at him and Lord Death ends the call after hitting Spirit over the head.

"Ever" Turning around I see Stein standing there with Evan "Lets go." I sigh and me and GrayStar start to follow him back to school.

XXX At the School XXX

Mia and Anna Lee run up to me, the two girls are the daughter of Death the Kid and Liz Thompson. There Miester and Weapons, Mia is 15 and Anna Lee 17, Anna Lee is my brothers girlfriend.

"Is he okay?" Anna Lee shouts. She`s a tall girl with blonde hair and gold eyes, here sister is the opposite, with black hair and blue eyes.

"He`ll be fine.." I mutter, looking at her. She freaks out over everything. Anna Lee sighs and sits by the surgery room door.

"I knew he would be," Mia smiles at me, and sits next to her sister. I sigh and walk across the room to the bathroom, once Im in there, I lock the door.

Looking in the mirror, I see long, straight messy white hair and blood red eyes. Im not pale, Im actually quite tan. Everyone told me that I don't get my body from my mom. Im a D cup and apprantly have the body of a Super Model. Im short also. GrayStar says he finds me extremely attractive.

_I love him so much, I don't know what I would do without him. _I know that I was only 15, but he was my world. I remember the night he said he loved me…

"_Ever, question?" He asks, looking at me. I stare back at him and nod._

"_Do you love me?" My eyes get wide, _

"_Of course I do." I answer, way more then you know. "Why wouldn't I?" He chuckles and crawls on top of me. _

"_I love you way too much" He says, then he kisses me. I don't know what came over me, but I kissed him back. Ive wanted him for so long, I couldn't help myself. My breahthing hitched as he took his hands and put them-_

"EXUSE ME I HAVE BEEN KNOCKING FOR SOME TIME NOW!" I hear a deep voice scream. I open the door to find a man, who looked exactly like GrayStar, but older.

"Chill geyser." I say, but I look at him again, his mouth is hanging open. I push past him and walk into the waiting room. There are like 6 new people waiting there. I look around and stop until I see a man with red eyes and white hair staring at me. Gray Star is by my side,

"Who are you guys?" Gray Star asks.

"Ever?" The man asks, I look at him.

"Yeah, my name, ya know?" I say back sarcastly. A woman with blonde hair and green eyes stands up.

"Ever!" she runs up and hugs me, I push her back.

"Who the hell are you people?" I yell, Gray Star grabs my waist.


End file.
